


Wherever You Are

by goodnightlove



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: Scout and Pyro turn in for the night.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling soft and a little under the weather so I decided to write some sleepy cuddles. 🌻

Scout quietly opened the door to Pyro’s bedroom, temporarily flooding the space with light from the hall. He stepped inside quickly and closed the door, shutting out any noise of the others celebrating down the hall. 

As the runner waited for his eyes to adjust, the familiar scent of Py’s bedroom filled his nose. A combination of the fireplace, candles, burned paper and the lavender soap the arsonist was fond of using. All mingling into a scent Scout considers home.

Scout stepped out of his shoes at the door and slowly made his way across the dark bedroom. Careful not to step on the various things Py always had scattered around the room. When his knee bumped the desk he knew where he was. With a quiet click of a switch, he turned on a small star shaped light. Pyro was no stranger to nightmares, and waking up in total darkness made it worse for him. He’d come to bed so early, he must have forgotten to turn it on.

The bedroom now warmly lit, Scout turned to look at his boyfriend. Pyro was curled up on his side, beneath a mountain of blankets, his ballonicorn plush tucked safely under his arm.  
Smiling softly to himself, Scout lifted the blankets and crawled beneath. He scooted across the bed and tucked himself against Py’s strong back. Wrapping an arm around Pyro’s stomach, he curled in close just as the arsonist stirred. 

Pyro made a soft sound then turned slightly to glance over his shoulder.

“Just me mumbles, go back to sleep.” Scout said softly placing a small kiss on Py’s cheek.

Py hummed into the affection before rolling back over, lacing his fingers between Scout’s own.

“Sleep well firebug, see you in the morning.” Scout’s own eyes were already feeling heavy, and with a deep sigh, let himself relax.

It didn’t take long for Pyro to fall back to sleep, and soon he was quietly snoring. While the runner waited to drift off himself, he softly ran his fingers across the top of Py’s hand. Feeling the uneven texture of his scarred flesh, rough then patches of soft.  
If Scout were to go blind, he’d still recognize these hands. Hands that have protected him on the battlefield. That have rubbed his back during panic attacks and nightmares. Hands that have made him a birthday cake every year since they’ve been together. Hands that have held him close while they made love.

Filled with these thoughts and a warmth that spreads from his chest, Scout closes his eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
